1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of manufacturing the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a display device that displays an image using the electrical and optical properties of a liquid crystal material, i.e., a varying optical transmittance according to the intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal material. The LCD typically includes a plurality of pixels, in each of which a pixel electrode and a color filter are disposed. The pixel electrode may be driven by a thin-film transistor.
The LCD has characteristics such as having a compact size, and low power consumption, but may have poor side visibility compared to its front visibility. To improve the side visibility of the LCD, various liquid crystal alignment structures and various pixel electrode structures have been developed.
In addition, various researches have been conducted on the application of the LCD as a display for a vehicle such as a display for a dashboard, a navigation or the like. Such an LCD for a vehicle is typically desired to secure a contrast ratio and high luminance in a horizontal direction in consideration of its location relative to a user.